.Hack//LINK -Remastered-
.hack//LINK -Remastered- is the HD Remastered of the original PSP game, which was considered to be a final game of .hack//series back in 2010 which is now available on PlayStation 4, and PC. it will feature some new changes and major improvement over the original version, with some new elements added to the game. This game will be used as part of feedback which tells what makes .hack//LINK being wrong and how to fix the gaming experience towards the players since the remake version of .hack//LINK will be reimagining the game in a new direction from the original one and dismissal title as the final game to .hack//series. .hack//LINK and it's remake version titled Chrono Link is a different title while it re-imagined, expands and improves the mainline to the original title, it also soft rebooted and new canon 'to '.hack//series, '''but it has an indirect connection to it. ''Gameplay Change'' *A Full-HD Remastered in 1080p and 4K Resolution. It also runs on widescreen and 60FPS. *PlayStation Network and Achievement support added to include new trophies for new elements on '''.hack//LINK -Remastered-. *Animation Opening from Original version of .hack//LINK has been remade which been produced by A-1 Pictures with additional new elements animation and new depth parts. *All-cinematic comic cutscene has been replaced into actual cinematic animation produced by IG Production, while it adds all-new elements and new greater extended to the story, including several new voice recordings for new elements. *This game in the English version will not include English-voice language, but instead using English-Subtitle language, due to too many characters to appear and voice casting all characters in English will be too expensive paid. *New sound FX, effects and background effects added, which replacing old (which have similarity sound from .hack//G.U.) with new ones. *All-character models will be remodeled and improve which adds a lot of expressions, newly animations movement characters, playstyle, and more. *UI Designs have been adjusted, reworked, and improved, there are some new elements added, which make feels a lot more breather, fresh and new. *Basic controls and enhancement which fit for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Switch, and PC. *Save data slot has been increased from 3 slots into 99 slots, a new UI design which been designed for Save and Load Data. *Movement speed on foot has somewhat increased. *Attack power has been increased and hit stops during attacks have been reduced to speed up the battle tempo. *Bridge E-Mail will no longer rotate on portraits as it stay-up into Landscape screen In the remastered version since it adapts on big-screen. *Enhanced battle balance and game pacing to provide an optimal experience. *Area Warp has improvisation and also can change the color. *Link Judge has improved in more sense and adds some new elements. *Cross Rengeki has increased control performance more than before, which has few new parts to increased movement level and critical. *If Tokio has fallen in battle, the player can choose to restart the battle from the beginning. Tokio can still be revived by the other party members. Additional elements * Additional time event story added to Akashic Records, such as: ** 2018 (.hack//G.U. Vol.4 -Reconnection-) "4-Chapters" Operation Rescue: Ovan Timeline ** 2xxx (.hack//LINK -Chrono Link-) "12-Chapters" Another Doubleware User -The Dark Gear- scenario ** 2022 (.hack//Quantum) "5-Chapters" Wanderer AI Cat Content ** 2011 (.hack//Legacy) "5-Chapters" Kite's last Login in The World R:1 Content ** 2024 (.hack//Beyond The World) "6-Chapters" Kite? Content ** 2020 (.hack//LINK -Side Story) "6-Chapters" Saika and AIKA Timeline content ** 2020 (.hack//LINK -Main Story) "8-Chapters" Forgotten Memories Chapter (Connected to .hack//LINK -Remake) * Additional Party Member added, which can perform a new Cross Rengeki, such as: ** Haseo (5th Form) ** Ovan (Xth Form/Reconnection) ** Sakuya ** No.99 ** Kruger ** Sol ** Ninjato * Several new soundtracks for .hack//LINK -Remastered- added to the game. * All-new drawn dialogue character portraits for several characters, including Tokio, Saika, and Schicksal. ** New outfits for .hack//LINK characters added to the game which never been presented in the original version which now can be presented in several main stories. * You can explore the area and fight the monster with 2 Party members now. * There are few additional gameplay elements added from .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- '''which making players to test the gameplay which how it making fit for '''Remake version development. * Tokio will have an additional move-skill set for his normal and Xth Form. * Several additional cutscenes which revolving deeper about Saika and Schicksal. * Several new enemies and bosses which never been presented in the original version of the game. * Additional 5 new endings, such as: ** The Beyond Point (Post-Game Ending) ** Beyond Lurking of Shadow (Post-Credit) ** The True Point of Story (Secret Ending 1) ** Rule of Sin (Secret Ending 2) ** Video Recording Section #XXX (Final Secret Ending) * Secret Boss '''added to the Game, such as: ** The Ultima '''One-Sin ** The King of Akashic Records Chrono. ** Unknown Hacker. Known Page .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- is a fully remake version of the original PSP game .hack//LINK which presented a reimagine and different direction from the original one, while dismissing the remake version of the game as the final game of .hack//Series, '''but rather as '''Revival of Third Season .hack//seriesCategory:.hack Category:CyberConnect2 Category:Namco Bandai Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Action RPG Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer